


Skyscrapers

by OurDeal



Series: City Limits [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OOC, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurDeal/pseuds/OurDeal
Summary: Finn and Seth finally start working on that family that they always thought was just some impossible dream.*Total work of fiction





	Skyscrapers

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just something that I wanted to add before I continue on with the series! Shout out to Ash who let me hash out ideas with them while writing this one shot. *Cityscapes is a must before reading this one.

            It starts out like any other night in their house—Seth is watching TV in their room and Finn is right next to him, researching the latest _Lego_ models he can build. Seth knows that this is one of the few, rare days off that Finn can actually make it down to Florida to be with him. The way things are going now, Finn is getting that push that was originally meant for Seth—yet Seth feels nothing but pure love for the man who holds his heart in their hands. He wishes he could get Finn to at least look at him, and ever since the whole ‘demon’ thing, Finn’s been distant. Seth has more than healed from the invasion of his body, but Finn—Finn’s a different story altogether. He hates having to miss the man he loves even if they’re right next to each other. They might as well be on two different continents with the way their relationship has been as of late.

            “Finn…look at me please.” Seth takes a chance, knowing what he wants but is too shy to voice it. He wants Finn to touch him—to kiss him again when he’s feeling happy or hold him when he wants to cry. Even though they had made some progress in the past months, it feels as if one step forward sends them ten steps back. His hand reaches out to Finn, intertwining his fingers with Finn’s as a way to get him to finally turn and look at him. Blue eyes look up from the phone screen, and Seth’s breath catches in his throat. He wants to reach over and pull Finn in, but he knows that this is a conversation that has taken almost a whole year to happen. It hurts him to know that in that time, he and Finn have grown further apart—the love and adoration is still there on both of their parts, but the physical intimacy that’s needed as another function of a relationship is nonexistent. It has been brewing for a while—the tension under the surface of the sea in Finn’s eyes…or the tectonic plates of Seth’s.

            “I think it’s time we really talk about us. We aren’t how we used to be, and I miss that. I remember saying to you that I miss you even if you’re right here next to me. Ever since I’ve admitted that to you, I have seen that you’re trying, but you still are afraid. I can tell just by the way you look down every time my hand touches yours. I just want you to hold me like you used to. To caress my face when I get too into my own thoughts, and I just look at you with that smile that I love on your face. I am trying to understand—and I know that you think that you’re the one who caused harm to me, but I knew what I was getting into. I did it so that we could have a family that we’ve always wanted.” Seth feels Finn’s arm wrap around his shoulder before pulling him in for a hug. It’s one of those hugs that he hasn’t felt in a while—secure and confident, but all the love Finn could give wrapped into it. It breaks Seth…here he has been thinking all along that Finn couldn’t try any harder, but he’s proven wrong. A wave of relief washes through Seth’s veins as Finn just tightens his grip. Tears stream down both their faces, and for a moment, Seth thinks this is as far as they’ll go for the night.

            “It just that I always feel like I will one day hurt you so badly that I won’t be able to fix it. With the demon in slumber but under my command, I always thought that I had control of him—but sometimes things become too much. I still remember wanting to scream as I saw what the demon did. I wanted to cut my own hands off rather than bring you harm like that again. I never thought that one day I would find the love of my life…and just seeing you in that state broke my heart and mind. I couldn’t believe what was going on. The worst part was knowing that he used my body to touch you. I will always feel like it was my fault that you were in pain, and that’s something that I wish I could take back.” Finn’s face is right in front of Seth’s, sincerity in his words. Seth can finally see the depth of the pain and guilt that Finn has carried around with him. It’s deeper than the Mariana trench and darker than the blackest black. It’s not okay anymore—the people that they used to be in their relationship changed, but they forgot to tell each other about it. The movie that plays sometimes as they think back on the past year really drives home their departure from each other. Seth wishes that he could go into the depths of Finn’s guilt and pull him out, but there’s no pool deep enough to dive in. Finn can also see the despair that he’s caused Seth throughout the last year. It hurts him more, driving the guilt deeper down with the pain. Their foreheads meet, tips of noses touching each other and eyes gazing into each other’s souls as if pages of their favorite books.

            “I want you to see me…and I want you to see the scar. It means so much more than all of the others. I’ll show you, but you have to be willing to at least try to touch me more than just the fleeting skim of hands as we pass by.” A faint smile graces Seth’s face, and Finn nods in understanding at what is being asked of him. He knows it’s going to be hard, but if he wants to stay with the man that he loves, it’s something that he has to do. Pressing his lips briefly against Finn’s, Seth nods back before lifting his shirt halfway up his torso and shimming down his sweatpants a tad bit, exposing burned flesh. Despite that, there’s still the markings of the V-shape muscles of his hips, encasing the scar in-between. Finn can’t help but cry and place his face near one of the sides of Seth’s hips. One of his thumbs runs over the scar, feeling the harshness of it. _This was the place of agony for a while._ Making himself feel more guilt for what Seth went through; he ends up with his ear pressed against one of Seth’s hipbones, and his tears wetting the flesh underneath. He can feel Seth’s fingers running through his hair and all he can think is that he doesn’t deserve this affection. Lifting himself up from Seth’s hip, Finn presses his lips against the scar over and over again while wrapping his arms around the waist above. He presses his forehead right above Seth’s belly button, pressing more kisses into the scar and letting his face be drenched with unstoppable tears.

            “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I am a horrible husband and I understand if you would want to leave me.” Seth’s heart breaks even more at the admission, knowing that leaving Finn is out of the question. Finn became the man that he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The man who would bring him happiness and satisfaction in his life. The man who would make him feel like he is worth something again. A sigh breaks out of Seth’s mouth and Finn is rushing back up to press his lips against his. Both of their faces are covered in tears and Seth’s hands go to hold Finn’s face as he closes his eyes for a second. He thinks of all of the things he’s ever thought about himself and how Finn was the only person who understood what it was like to be him. He knows what it’s like to hate who he became—pushing himself away from everyone who loves him. Watching his own actions from a distance and knowing that it’s not him in his body anymore. He saw himself devolve into another person—someone who didn’t care if they had friends or not. Once he was able to break away from the poison in his mind, knowing that Trips was also put in the same situation, Seth found Finn.

            “Finn, there is nothing you could ever say or do that would make me walk away from you. You’ve been the one I have waited for—to stand next to me as my tag team partner. To hold me close when I’m feeling overwhelmed or sad. To pick me up off the floor when I fall apart and I can’t put myself back together. You can hear my heart breaking a mile away and you come running for me. You are so gentle and not the demon at all—especially how you just are. You’re so considerate and you try your best to look at the whole picture and not just the parts that could help you. That’s just some of the many reasons I fell in love with you in the first place. I know that if we do go through with this, you would be such an amazing parent, and they would be so lucky to be your kid.” Seth’s lips press against Finn’s once again, and he can feel Finn pouring everything he has into it. Finn’s hand meets up with his as they press against each other and eyes stare into each other. Time slows down for a moment, and all Seth can think about is how _amazing, beautiful, lovely man_ Finn is. _This is the Finn I know—the Finn I have missed. I’ve waited for him and here he is._ Seth’s fingers end up running through Finn’s hair, and while hearts beat in tune, Finn can only think of one thing—about how he’s going to mess this up again. _There is no way that he would want to stick around. He could do so much better than me._ Seth’s fingers stop moving, and Finn so lost in his thoughts realizes that Seth is kissing him. There’s concern in those eyes, and Finn knows it’s because of him.

            “Babe, whatever you are thinking, you’re wrong. I really do mean it when I say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That I want to have a family with you and watch our kids grow. You are it for me, and sometimes, I think that you could be better off without me, but then you reassure me that I’m it for you. I always mean it when I say that you’re the one I waited for. There is no better because I have the best already.” A watery smile graces Seth’s face before lips are pressing against each other. Finn is wiping the tears of Seth’s face but doesn’t bother to wipe his own face. Seth’s thumbs run against the trail of tears from under blue eyes, and for a moment, this is their happy place. In the end, they both know that pure emotion would be their ruler.


End file.
